


Out of the Blue

by Happy_Cloud



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cloud/pseuds/Happy_Cloud
Summary: On the way back from completing a mission Blue Pearl gets cornered by an Agate who is teaching her students to be proper Agates. She gets used as an example.This is probably going to be the place where I dump all my Blue Pearl stories I don't have a place for. Not all of them will be horror now :p.





	1. Chapter 1

Blue Pearl had been given an important task by her Diamond, well an important task for a pearl at any rate, to deliver a vial of Rose Quartz tears to a specialty commission. Blue was ecstatic that she got to go out unsupervised and see a new part of the authority and she completed her task with speed and efficiency. She let herself show a rare smile at the thought that right now she was almost like an actual gem.

She left her Diamond’s side a couple of hours ago and delivered the vial successfully to the Jade in charge of the Gem Psychology Unit and while she was there she marveled at the new technologies and treatments they were coming out with. Currently she was making her way back to the throne room and going perhaps a bit slower than she should have been, but she knew she was ahead of schedule so she decided to go slow anyway.

It certainly wasn’t often that she got to move around on her own and decide the pace of her movements or admire the grand architecture of the palace in such detail. Blue Diamond’s palace was huge of course, and it looked like it was made of ice being mostly decorated in a light shiny blue. Spiraling pillars held up the ceiling and huge mirrors a hundred feet tall were in between each of them.

She sung to herself quietly a haunting old tune whose origins she didn’t quite remember. The only thing that she did know about the song was that it was about a pearl who shattered herself to be free from her owner’s cruelty. It brought her a lot of joy to sing and watch herself walk in a nonuniform manner in front of the mirror just because she could because no one was around to see her do it.

Until someone was.

“ _What_ do you think you’re doing?” Someone snapped behind her. Blue turned to see that it was a Blue Agate with her tear drop gem on her left shoulder and two other Agates behind her. One of them having their gem on the back of their right hand and the other on the back of her head which Blue could only see because of the mirrors.

Blue immediately froze and bowed to the Agate who she recognized as an older model who was fairly high up in the court. The two behind her looked rather new, so it was likely the old Agate was training the newer ones in some way.

“Oh, so you’re quiet _now_?” Blue Agate sneered. She turned to the other two, “This can be a learning exercise for you both. Now watch carefully.” The other two gave a short nod as Blue Agate turned to Blue Pearl again.

She glared at Blue, “When I’m done make sure you tell your owner that you deserved this. Remember I’m doing you a favor by not telling them what you were doing.”

Blue nodded and braced herself for the punishment she was about to receive.

“Now then, I have just caught this gem that we will pretend is my charge not performing her duties and singing a rebel propaganda song which is against Homeworld’s laws.” Blue Agate reached into her gem and pulled out her prickled whip wrapping it around her huge calloused hands.

Fear started to course through Blue, but she stood to attention and accepted what was coming to her. “It depends on the severity of their offense what their punishment could be. Most of the time I like to start with intimidation and yelling.”

Blue Agate walked very close to Blue so that their faces were right in front of each other, “Did you think that you could get away with disobeying our laws set in place by our wonderful Blue Diamond, hmm?” As she said the last bit she brought her whip down so that it lightly traced Blue’s left cheek and then down her chin.  

She could feel the small thin prickles on the whip came off and become lodged into her face. “If your charges are older than most of them will be like the pearl here and not move after you start to accuse them. If they are new you can yell and intimidate them, and some of them will even cry and beg for forgiveness,” The Agate said with a satisfied smirk and a clear memory playing in her head.

“Unfortunately the older and more experienced your charge is the more likely she is to brace herself, and if she does that you would not be able to give out the proper punishment because they will not feel the proper amount of pain. As so.” Blue Agate untied her whip quickly and brought it down three times on Blue’s cheek to which she didn’t even flinch. “It is obvious that this pearl has been whipped before. Probably multiple times as demonstrated by her lack of movement.”

Blue just stood still as Blue Agate used the handle of the whip to push up her chin causing her bangs to fall back exposing her eyes. “That being said the best course of action is to get creative and try to think of a punishment that the gem has not been exposed to yet.” She then brought a now electrified whip down on Blue’s face so that it would land across her eyes.

Blue brought her hands up to her eyes on pure instinct and stifled a cry that threatened to get out.

“DID I SAY YOU COULD MOVE?!” The Agate bellowed bringing her whip down four more times to Blue’s face and arms.

“No, my apologies, my Agate,” Blue whimpered out going back to her standard standing pose.

“DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!” The Agate barked again. “As you can see the pearl was not ready for that punishment and she acted on instinct which you can beat out of them, but that makes it less fun the next time. Remember when you punish them you need to repeat what they’ve done back to them because if you are in charge of soldier gems they aren’t that smart and they may not figure out what they did wrong.”

Blue Agate turned Blue so she was facing the mirror along with her. “Look at you, you could have just gone back to your master today but instead you were caught singing a rebel song and making a fool out of yourself.”

They looked into the mirror in silence together for a moment and Blue could see that behind them her students had confused faces and were wondering what was going on.

Suddenly she brought her whip out again and wrapped it around Blue’s neck and kicked her legs with great force so she fell on the ground. Blue immediately put her hands to her neck to try to loosen the whip around her throat and was electrocuted upon doing so. She couldn’t take her hands off of it as the rope around her neck seemed to get tighter the more she struggled.

“I believe I told you not to move,” The Agate said this calmly and as she did so she lifted her leg and brought her foot down onto Blue’s back forcefully. If she was an organic beast she was sure her spine would have broken.

“Ah!” Blue closed her eyes and cried out in pain but as she did so the whip got tighter around her neck. While she didn’t need to breath the needles on the whip were digging into her throat and the electricity kept shocking her and she wanted nothing more than to be able to cry out.

“Sometimes they just disobey you so much that you need to take drastic measures,” The Agate said evenly as she placed her high heeled boot on Blue’s head.

Blue desperately tried her best to squirm away but it only caused her more pain from the barbed whip. “Look at your squirming. It just makes you look more pathetic than you already are.”

She put more force down on Blue’s head, enough to cause small cracks in her physical form. Blue opened her mouth and let out a strangled gasp as she tried to beg for mercy only causing the whip to get tighter and her eyes to visibly bulge.

“This is what happens when you defy the system. This is what happens when you break the laws. This is what happens to insignificant pieces of shale like you!” Blue Agate spat. Each time she ended a sentence she would press down harder and harder on Blue’s head. It was getting more difficult to see through her cracked tear full eyes.

“I want you to look at yourself right now so you can never forget what you are.”

Blue did look and through the mirror she could see one of the other Agates let slight disgust show on her face and the other looked at Blue with wide fear filled eyes, but they both made no move to help her. She also saw the older Agate’s malicious grin and her own terrified eyes as her head showed more cracks. The last thing she remembered was a awful shattering sound and everything going black.

When she finally reformed she knew she looked the same on the outside, but felt just as broken as her smashed head on the inside. Blue had no idea how long over due she was back to her Diamond’s throne, so she quickly set an appropriate pace to get back to her side.

She didn’t once look at the mirrors or sing or break her perfect stride.

When Blue got back to the giant doors that lead into Blue Diamond’s chambers the guards at the door were surprised to see her. “I’m here to-”

“We know who you were and why you’re here,” One of the guards said plainly.

Blue knew she was shaking but willed herself to stop as the guards opened the door for her so she could go inside and face her consequence for keeping her Diamond waiting.  

She walked up so that she was in front of her Diamond in her throne room and bowed, “My Diamond, I have completed the mission. Jade received the Rose Quartz tears.” It was hard for her to talk without her voice shaking, but she managed. Blue wanted to make her last moments alive as dignified as she could.

Blue Diamond waited a few minutes before speaking, “I know. Jade told me she’d received the tears hours ago when I called her to find out why my prized pearl had yet to return from her mission. I was surprised to find out that you had left and in the time you were gone could have made the trip three more times. I do not accept blatant tardiness in my court, pearl.”

She continued to be in a low bowing position and from the reflection of the perfectly polished floor she could see that Blue Diamond was wearing her favorite dark blue robe. She had her hood up so the only part of her that was visible other than her hands was her mouth that was curved down in a frown. “I know, my Diamond.”

“Then why were you so late?” She said in a terrifying monotone voice.

“On the way back I was stopped by an Agate to help her with a demonstration for her training regiment, my Diamond,” Blue answered truthfully.  

Blue Diamond was silent once more for what felt like days until she broke the silence with her perfectly smooth voice, “Did you deserve what she did to you?”

“Yes, my Diamond.”

Another pause. “I will excuse your tardiness this one time only. Be thankful that I am not shattering you where you stand.”

“Thank you, my lustrous, elegant, luminous-”

“That is enough, pearl.”

She nodded in acknowledgment and went up to her Diamond’s throne and stood next to her like a good little pearl is supposed to do, though now a little more afraid and a little more broken inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to go in a Blue Pearl fic I've been writing for quite some time now, but as the fic started to play out it became clear that it wouldn't fit in. Instead of scrapping it I made it into it's own one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the opening of the human zoo on Pink Diamond’s old ship and Blue Pearl was accompanying her Diamond, as she always did. Recently, or ever since Pink Diamond’s death, her Diamond was a lot more depressed and showed more emotion. It would almost lead a newer gem to believe that she was the weakest or most emotional of the remaining three. Today she was, moving from gem to gem trying to keep herself together at this opening ceremony. She left Blue Pearl at the door slightly away from the multitude of other pearls who were commanded to stay by their owners.

The party itself was somber and dull affair much like many of the parties in the new age after the war. It was filled with higher class gems that wanted to get into Blue Diamond’s favor, Yellow Diamond who was checking her holo screen impatiently, and the off color reject quartzes that were to guard the station. Not surprisingly, White Diamond neglected to show up with the excuse of having too much work rebuilding the Authority.

Blue Pearl watched some off color quartzes sneak away from their keeper, a familiar looking Agate, and over to some of the other pearls. Some of the pearls felt like they were somehow superior to the warriors and ignore them while others would give into the soldier’s questions and conversations. Their interactions went unnoticed by the higher ups which allowed for a bit of unorthodox socialization between the classes.   

Eventually, one of the odd looking quartzes sauntered up to Blue Pearl, “Why are you over here on your own?”

Blue Pearl maintained her position which was head down staring at the shinning white floor and hands clasped together in front of her.

“Are you going to answer me?” the quartz asked.

Again no response.

“Come on, all of the other pearls gave us a reaction, even if it was just turning their noses up in disgust. Heck, Yellow Diamond’s Pearl spoke to us and she is surprisingly loud and sassy, so it can’t be because you’re owned by a Diamond. It’s okay to speak,” she said gently.

At this Blue Pearl shook her head side to side slightly.

The quartz almost missed the small pearl’s reaction and quickly added, “No it’s okay, you can talk to me.”

Maybe it was the fact that Blue Pearl had not properly spoken in untold years or that ever since Pink Diamond’s death her own emotions were no longer hers or that she was getting too old and self preservation didn’t mean as much, but she decided to speak to the odd looking gem.

“Would you...like to hear a story from a long time ago?” Blue Pearl asked softly.

The quartz gave her a charming smile, “I would like that very much.”

 

When Blue Pearl was made Diamonds and other high ranking gems didn’t have just one pearl as a servant, they had several. Sometimes the coalition was referred to as a necklace, and often times there was a head pearl who was designated as the organizer of the necklace. Usually, she would be a bit bigger, more decorated than the others, and generally considered to be a higher quality.

Blue Pearl was certainly not one of them. She was the last pearl who was ever made to be part of a necklace, and as soon as she was formed, Blue Pearl was thrust into the head pearl’s care. Head Pearl’s physical form was identical to hers only she was a head taller and her cascading hair was pushed back to let her piercing blue eyes be visible. Her light blue leotard was also decorated ornately with navy diamonds and many fleur de lis.

“What is this pile of carbonate that was just given to me?!” Head Pearl shouted at the delivery peridot.

“The new pearl you needed to complete your necklace. I do believe that you requested fifty one pearls,” the peridot said with an air of arrogance.

“Yes fifty underlings! Are you so atrocious at your job that you can’t even tell what I am? I’m a pearl you waste of resources that makes fifty one!” Head Pearl yelled.

Now the peridot looked uncertain and slightly scared, “My apologies, my pearl, would you like me to make you another?”

“ANOTHER?! You think that you can remedy your mistake with numbers by making my group more imperfect than you? Leave!” she barked. The peridot left quickly, so now Head Pearl had a chance to really look her over. It was as if Blue Pearl was being examined again at the harvesting facility with the keen focus on her going over every dip and curve. She was looked over from her physical form to every bit of surface of her gem. “I suppose you aren’t the worst thing to be brought to me.”

Blue Pearl gave a small curtsy and whispered, “Thank you.”

“That’s not something that you should respond to. Don’t do it in the future,” Head Pearl growled.

Blue Pearl merely gave a slight nod.

Head Pearl rolled her eyes, “At least you have a very soft voice.” Then her elder looked at her with something that was an odd mix of worry, fear, and something that Blue Pearl didn’t recognize because she was so new to the world. Head Pearl then nodded to herself seemingly deciding on something and instructed her, “Now, you will follow me and I’ll tell you different ways to serve our Diamond. You only answer to me and to Blue Diamond. No other gem. Don’t even follow the will of your senior pearls in the necklace. Do you understand me? You may verbally respond.”

“Yes.”

Head Pearl actually smiled, “Good. You’re learning already.”

For some time Head Pearl showed her around the palace (which was currently going under refurbishment) and instructed her on things like how to walk and deal with the many noble gems that often wandered the halls. “Now, when dealing with a typical sapphire the proper protocol-” something on Head Pearl began to beep. She looked at it and pinched the bridge of her nose while letting out a frustrated sigh. “Ugh. I need to take this. Stay here.” She started to walk away and Blue Pearl heard her let out a fake friendly voice, “Oh hello, Honey Agate! What would a prestigious gem like you be calling me for?”  

Head Pearl left her alone for such a long time that eventually other pearls crossed her path. None of them talked to her, but even from their veiled eyes Blue Pearl knew that sometimes they would stare as her as they passed. Eventually one did come up to her, “who are _you_?” the new blue pearl asked with a sneer.

No answer.

Some of the other pearls in the necklace stopped to watch the exchange. “What? Blue Diamond order you especially not to speak?” the new pearl prodded with force.

“No…” Blue Pearl said softly.

“Ah! She speaks. Now you're new, right? Follow me around so I can show you the way and teach you a few things.”

Blue Pearl shook her head, “Head Pearl told me not to follow any of you.”

“Well, Head Pearl isn’t here is she?” new pearl moved in closer to her and so did the other necklace pearls who were in the vicinity. Many small whispers erupted which made it hard to focus on what any one of them were saying.

“Yes she is,” Head Pearl said in a sharp voice. She seemingly appeared out of nowhere and quickly stood in between them. “I’m already showing her around, anyway.”

New pearl was silent for a moment, “Since when do you take any interest in the newbies? You’re usually too busy for them. Plus we could use another-”

“I am taking responsibility for her,” Head Pearl interrupted giving the new pearl a death glare. “What are the rest of you standing around for? Get back to your tasks!” she commanded. All of the pearls swiftly went back to whatever they were doing before except for the one that talked to Blue Pearl, who lingered for a few moments before leaving. When no one was left, Head Pearl turned to her and put her hands on Blue Pearl’s shoulders tightly, “Don’t ever listen to them when they talk. If they talk to you, just tune them out. I give you permission to be rude to them if need be. Do you understand me?”

Blue Pearl gave a curt nod.

Head Pearl shook her and frantically said, “No, tell me that you understand me! NOW!” Her eyes were open and scared, and they bore into Blue Pearl’s physical form.

“Yes I understand…” she answered softly.

“Good,” Head Pearl sighed and loosened her grip.

For the earliest part of her existence, Blue Pearl either followed Head Pearl around or stood in an area that Head Pearl had designated for her. When the pearls in the necklace were needed to perform for any function Blue Pearl was never picked to attend whether it be singing or dancing. Head Pearl never even let her catch more of a glimpse of the Diamond that she was supposed to be serving, but always told her fantastic tale of the ruler’s power and beauty. It was almost as if she didn’t exist to Blue Diamond or the members of the court.  

A few times some of the other pearls in the necklace would try to speak to her, but Blue Pearl would tune them out as per Head Pearl’s instruction. Though the few words that made it to her ears sounded like they were trying to recruit her for a better future or something along those measures. If Head Pearl would catch them talking to her then she would freak out as she did the first time and then interrogate her.

“Did you hear anything that they told you?”

“No…”

“Who are you loyal to?!”

“Blue Diamond,” Blue Pearl answered firmly.

“And no one else?! Not even to yourself?”

“No…”

At that point Head Pearl would smile and mutter that she was a good pearl. Sometimes Blue Pearl would catch her shaking or have a slight wetness to her eyes. The shaking was not only limited to those scenarios however. Sometimes they would happen when Head Pearl would come out of Blue Diamond’s chamber or when she talked to a particularly important gem.

One day a few years into her life Blue Pearl got the courage to ask, “Why to you do this for me?”

Head Pearl looked at her with obvious surprise. “Because you’re new and you deserve something better than what was supposed to be given to you. I hope to give you something better,” she said earnestly.

The tone of her voice cause a spark of...something in her physical form. She could tell that the other pearls loath their existence as a servant to an extent, but Blue Pearl didn’t. Being at Head Pearl’s side was actually pleasant and enjoyable most times. So much so that when she asked who she was loyal to, she lied a bit because she knew that she was also loyal to the lovely pearl who had guided her for her whole life.

Life was peaceful for a couple more years and Blue Pearl did eventually get to see her Diamond who was just as amazing and breathtaking as Head Pearl’s stories made her out to be. The other pearls in the necklace also stopped trying to talk to her once they realized that she wasn’t listening.

After some more time Head Pearl let her follow her to meet other gems and let her do more significant tasks like writing up reports and helping her come up with new dance routines. Blue Pearl learned a lot about herself doing these tasks, like that she was particularly good at drawing which Head Pearl was happy about because she could send Blue Pearl to do court duty for her. This always caused something akin to pride to bloom in her form because of the obvious amount of trust Head Pearl had for her.  

If she were being honest, Blue Pearl would happily carry out any task that Head Pearl asked of her just to try to get her elder to give her praise and a soft smile.

Things started to get tense one day when Head Pearl went into Blue Diamond’s chambers and didn’t come out for a long time. A much longer time than usual. When she did, Head Pearl closed the door to the chamber softly and looked like she was about to shatter. Blue Pearl quickly went to her side, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Head Pearl snapped which caused Blue Pearl to step back mildly hurt. At that Head Pearl’s expression softened a bit, “I’m sorry. I just,” she sighed as shivers and shakes racketed through his form.

Blue Pearl put her hand on Head Pearl’s arm gingerly.

“I always dreamed of something better for you,” Head Pearl said. Then she shifted her hand to move a strand of blue hair out of Blue Pearl’s face exposing one of her eyes.

“I know,” Blue Pearl said delicately. With the hair out of the way it was easier to see that Head Pearl was a pearl just like her and the others. While she could yell and scream she was just as fragile and could show just as much emotion as any other gem.

They stood silently for a moment to just exist together before Head Pearl spoke up, “Please just promise me a few things. Only speak when no one is looking. Only step out of line when no one can tell you to stop. Only sing what you want when you are absolutely sure that no one can hear. Do those things and you’ll live a long life.”

Blue Pearl nodded and decided to hold the other’s hand and squeeze in confirmation. To her immense delight Head Pearl squeezed back.

The two sustained this limited physical contact for a while until one fateful day when two guards came up to them. “What do you two want?” Head Pearl asked in a snappy voice. She got no answer because the large carnelian soldier punched her straight in the face causing her physical form to rupture. Blue Pearl stepped back from the quartzes and tried to get to Head Pearl’s gem but the other jasper soldier grabbed her by the throat and crushed it before she could even scream.

An unknown amount of time later Blue Pearl reformed next to Blue Diamond’s thrown and stood at attention. Immediately after she noticed that Yellow and White Diamond were also in the room and they did not have even one of their pearls at their side. Yellow Diamond must have seen the light that she produced by reforming because her all seeing eyes focused on her, “It seems that your staff missed one.” Her voice sounded like gaseous venom and it sent an uncomfortable sensation through her whole form.

“No, she was scanned like the rest, but it seems that she remained completely loyal to me,” Blue Diamond said. As she said this Blue Diamond’s eyes didn’t leave the large structure that was in front of them.

“Are you sure? We wouldn’t want any more rogue pearls running around before our new arrival emerges,” Yellow Diamond said, the venom not leaving her tone.

“I already told you she was scanned, didn’t I?” Blue Diamond said, this time with frost coating her voice. At the tone the other leader backed down and looked back to the structure before them.  

Relief flowed through Blue Pearl at her master’s words until she too looked at the box which was black and had huge tinted windows for an observer to peer inside. The relief that was in her quickly turned to cold at the sight of thousands of pearls of all different colors shoved into the small space.

“So, what is this contraption?” White Diamond asked.

A technician perked up at her cue, “This chamber is designed to have it’s temperature raised slow enough so that it would give the trapped pearl’s projections time to adapt. As the chamber heats up their gems will start to melt along with their physical form causing the maximum amount of pain that they can sustain without destabilizing. It’s the perfect way to pay for their crimes. The remains will be collected and can be harvested to be reused in other projects.”

The technician received various praises and went to a control panel to slowly turn up the heat in the chamber. What was unexpected was that all the pearls inside instead of panicking started to sing. They sang words that Blue Pearl had heard only in bits and in a tune that she picked up only as ghostly whispers in the halls.

It was a beautiful song that told of the toils of being the lowest type of gem in society and wanting to improve their life status. And how if they didn’t improve their status then it would be better to die or to end themselves than to serve the gems that they hated. It was beautifully sung and it brought tears to Blue Pearl’s eyes and she could finally see why Head Pearl never wanted her to hear such words. She would have surely sympathized with them and would have been put in the chamber herself.

As the heat turned up the song became more shrill and some of the pearl’s clothing started to catch fire, but still they sang. Eventually though, the singing melted into screams just like their physical forms and gems.

Blue Pearl watched with horror on the inside and showing only outwardly through her covered eyes. All of the pearls that she knew were screaming and melting before her and all she could do was thank her Diamond for not throwing her in the room with them. It was more mortifying to know that Head Pearl was in there with them suffering the same fate. Some of the pearls inside were clawing at the walls leaving scratch marks and others were trying to beg for forgiveness, but pleas fell on deaf ears as those same ears watched them suffer.

Blue Diamond looked directly at Blue Pearl for the first time in her short existence, “Look at all of these trapped pearls. Do you know why they are here?”

Blue Pearl didn’t answer.

“Because this is what happens to gems like you that have hopes and dreams of defying the Authority. Remember that for as long as I let you live.”

“Yes, My Diamond,” Blue Pearl said. She broke a bit on the inside with what she was sure was her final lesson in connection to Head Pearl.

Everyone on the outside watched as the screams fell with the bodies and soon all that was left was oozing remains and the soft sound of crackling burning out fires.

 

When Blue Pearl finished her story and the soldier in front of her looked uncomfortable and ready to cry. “What happened to the remains of all those pearls?” she asked with a broken voice.

Blue Pearl pointed to the shiny white floor that was in most important Homeworld structures. “Sometimes,” she started softly, “you can still hear the screams and feel the anguish coming from them.”   

The quartz only stared down to the floor and looked disgusted to be standing on it. “How were there that many pearls in that chamber to floor all of the important buildings in Homeworld?” she implored shakily.

“Pearls are still executed in that way.”

“Why-why would you tell me something like this?” the quartz asked.

Blue Pearl paused for a moment and responded, “You’re so new. I hope for something better for all the new gems that are produced. I dream of a day where you don’t need to worry about the tortures of the Authority.”

From across the room Blue Diamond called her pearl to come over to her.

For only a moment more she spoke to the quartz, “Stay safe small stone, and use the knowledge that you gain to stay alive. For staying alive is defiance for gems like us.”

As Blue Pearl walked away the quartz walked back to her platoon and was asked what was said to her to make her so distressed. She only told her friends that she was upset that she couldn’t get the pearl to speak to her and not of the new story that was burned into her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I never thought I would give another chapter. It was only really supposed to be the last bit with the pearls melting, but it morphed into something else, and I'm not sure what to think of it. I guess this is where I'm gonna put Blue Pearl stories though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a different Blue Pearl than the other chapters. Also, this was written way before the trial so that's why the Diamonds are so off-cannon.

It was an important day today because all four of the Diamonds got together to talk. It was more of a trip for the pleasure of seeing each other than sharing any information or trying to improve the species as a whole. They were in the Pink authority currently ‘enjoying’ all of the fights that Pink ordered and the juices made specifically for the occasion.

“Come on you’re a super Quartz! Made almost perfectly!” Pink Diamond shouted, “Can you guys believe that a runt like that could beat her?” Pink Diamond said to her sisters sloshing around a mug full of purple liquid.

White Diamond was sitting in her chair with perfect posture though clearly bored, “If you must drink that juice Pink then please don’t swing it around where it can stain me.”

Pink Diamond gave off a hearty laugh and then swung her arm around her sister’s neck spilling some of the liquid on White Diamond. White Diamond gave her an unamused face and Pink Diamond looked at her and laughed again. “Oh lighten up White! You’re not in your own authority right now, so you might as well have some fun.”

White Diamond just huffed in annoyance and jumped when Pink Diamond shoved three mugs of juice into her lap and happily ordered her to drink. Yellow Diamond held a half empty cup in her hand and looked just as bored as White did a moment ago. She turns to her left to see Blue Diamond watching the fight, “Are you having a good time, Blue?”

Blue Diamond’s face contorted as she watches the super Quartz finally get the upper hand and pumble the smaller gem mercilessly. “I always thought that when we would run things our way there would be no more pointless fights like these,” she said gesturing to the brutal attack.

“ _We_ don’t have to fight like that anymore and that's all that matters,” Yellow Diamond said to Blue Diamond as she put a hand on her shoulder.

“Besides it’s fun to watch all of the smaller gems fight like this. It reminds me of the old days!” Pink Diamond yelled putting her unoccupied arm around Yellow Diamond’s neck pulling White and Yellow close to her causing all five drinks to spill all over the place.

“Look what you’ve done! I have this sticky liquid all over me and I think that some of it fell on our pearls!” White Diamond yelled at her sister. The Diamonds look down to see a majority of the floor covered in the purple juice along with the pearls at their feet. “Look at that Pink, my pearl is stained. I might have to get a new one now,” White Diamond said.

White Pearl stiffened a bit but remained standing in front of her Diamond dutifully. Pink rolled her eyes in exasperation, “You don’t have to make a new Pearl. Just let her clean herself off later.”

“Are you alright, my Pearl?” Blue Diamond asked her shaking pearl at her feet. Blue forcibly willed her body to stop shaking and looked up to her Diamond and nodded. Blue Diamond looked at her for a moment critically, but accepted her answer and leaned back in her chair.

The truth was that Blue’s physical form had been malfunctioning a bit for quite sometime now. Her form had also begun to pulse with pain at random and it reminded her of the times her gem had cracked making her movements less fluid and more slowed down. Worst of all when she practiced singing a few cycles ago she had hit a wrong note for the first time in thousands of years. The shaking had been happening a lot recently and being covered in cold liquid didn’t help much when she recently became sensitive to temperature changes.

“None of you are any fun,” Pink Diamond pouted, “White doesn’t want to drink, Yellow is sitting here all bored, and Blue is clearly disgusted by the magnificent fights going on,” Pink Diamond said swirling around a new glass in her hands. She thought for a moment, “Well now I’m not having any fun either, so I suppose it is time for us to wrap this little get together up.”

Pink Diamond clapped her hands once and the fight was taken out of the room and the floor cleaned up a bit so there wasn’t so much juice on the floor.

“Since none of you liked the fights how about a little performance by my little friend here?” Pink Diamond said gesturing to her now purple and pink pearl. Pink Pearl’s face spread into a big grin and her eyes lit up as she stepped forward in front of her Diamond and prepared her routine.  

“No offense Pink, but your pearl isn’t the most graceful one out of the bunch,” Yellow Diamond said.

Pink Diamond put a hand to her chest in offense, “My Pearl not as graceful as the rest? You must be joking! Yellow look at your Pearl, she is specifically engineered to work and take phone calls, not to be an entertainer.”

Yellow Diamond’s eyes narrowed, “Pearl dance with Pink’s pearl,” She ordered.

“Yes, my Diamond,” Yellow Pearl squeaked and walked out in front of the group next to Pink’s Pearl readying herself as well.

“I’m not sure. At least Pink’s pearl is a ready made fighter, so I bet she could move more fluidly than your pearl, Yellow. _My_ pearl however, is made for elegance and grace, so _clearly_ my pearl would be the best dancer,” White said bragging. With a wave of her hand her pearl joined the other two in front of them. The three Diamonds looked to their last sister expectedly, “Well aren't you going to say something about this?” White Diamond asked Blue Diamond.

“I suppose my Pearl could join in as well,” Blue Diamond said looking down. Blue nodded and walked out to the others standing at the end of the row.

They all stood there for a moment and they started when Pink Pearl puffed out her chest and the others followed suit. They all danced a separate routine, but because they were so close to each other it looked as though they were dancing together. Weaving in and out of each other while spinning and doing jumps and flips. The Diamonds looked pleased with the performance of their pearls, each one thinking that their own was the most exquisite.

Blue felt like she was being torn apart bit by pain inducing bit almost like someone put a destabilizer on her but couldn’t quite finish her off. Her legs felt achy while her mind swarmed hotly and the shaking had come back with full force. _You’re almost done Blue. Just ignore it. One two pivot, one two step, one two jump._ Blue jumped high up in the air like she normally did and she readied her powers to slow her descent. The falling felt so good because it cooled her throbbing head and even if she tried she didn’t think that she could summon them right now anyway with how unfocused she was. She just closed her eyes and let the cooling wind travel through her hair.

She landed face down with a thud and a large crack. The sound echoed through the room and caused the other pearls to stop dancing immediately with shock because none of them had ever messed up a dance like that before, but they did not go to help Blue in any way. Instead they looked to their Diamonds for orders on what to do next.

After a long moment Blue finally gained her bearings and used her thin arms to shakily push herself up off the floor into an almost bowing position. She saw her reflection and her cracked gem in the center of her chest that had little pieces of dust coming out of her. The pain that she felt increased substantially as she saw more of herself floating from her gem onto the floor and suddenly Blue understood what was happening now. She had seen it before, a long time ago when she still lived with a colony of pearls instead of with her Diamond. “I-I-I-I apolog-g-g-gize, my Dia-a-a-a-amond.”

“Pearl…” Blue Diamond said quietly with shock and worry on her face.

“Well, why did you all stop dancing?” White Diamond said clearly unimpressed with the fallen gem before her. Pink and Yellow Diamond were carefully watching their younger sister’s face, body language, and reaction as the pearls began to dance again.

“It’s quite alright, my Pearl. Do you think that you can resume dancing as well?” Blue Diamond said faintly waiting for her Pearl to expose her gem.  

Blue stood up shakily keeping a hand on her chest to cover her gem while her physical form flickered in and out of existence quickly, “Of cour-cour-cour-se my-my-my-” Her voice cut out and she nodded instead with the searing pain still present, but didn’t want to embarrass her Diamond any more than she had. She took another step still covering her gem.

“My Pearl, you can stop-” Blue Diamond started.

Blue shook her head and started to twirl with the other pearls as her body began to show multiple small cracks and fractures. Blue knew all she had to do was last another minute and a half to complete the routine, but her eyes began to form cracks over them and her tears were just adding to her blurring vision. Her steps faltered but she did not fall.

“Pearl stop,” Blue Diamond commanded in a hard voice, but Blue kept on dancing though it got noticeably more shaky. Yellow and Pink Diamond began to look nervous at the clear discomfort that their sister was showing for her pearl.

“Why do you care that much? You can just make another just like it,” asked White Diamond.

Blue Diamond began to shake too, scared for her pearl and angry at her sister, “Pearl I said STOP,” she yelled starting to get up out of her seat. It didn’t matter though because at that point the routine had ended and all of the pearls took their bows. Three pearls then stood up straight with flawless poise and the last fell to the ground her physical form flickering again.

Blue Diamond swiftly went to her and picked her up as gently as a Diamond could while the other pearls quickly stepped back. Large tears began to form in Blue Diamond’s eyes when she saw Blue’s gem up close.

White Diamond still looked unimpressed by the display and said, “Again Blue, why do you bother caring so much about it I mean you should just crush it now to put it out of its misery. Let’s-”

 _“SILENCE_ ,” Blue Diamond turned and yelled at White Diamond who looked shocked and displeased by her sister’s outburst, “You don’t understand I can’t just make another one of her and I will not end her life like that!” Then she turned back to the shattering pearl in her hand encouraging her to hold on and stabilize.

“Blue, I know you like that pearl, but White is correct it won’t be able to recover from this. Even if it did it wouldn’t be able to function properly anymore. You holding it like that and giving it encouragement is only prompting it to want to stay alive longer putting it in more pain,” Yellow Diamond said walking up to Blue Diamond and placing a hand on her shoulder.

More and more cracks were forming on Blue. “No, I won’t accept that. Pink, you said once that Rose Quartzes have the power to heal hurt gems. Bring one here now.”

“I’m not sure Blue, I kind of agree with Yellow and White on this,” Pink Diamond said looking at her sister with pity. Blue Diamond turned to to look at Pink with a devastated look on her face and Pink Diamond sighed, “Bring in a Rose Quartz, quick,” she ordered the room guards who had been watching the scene with fear and interest.

As the quartz soldiers scrambled away Blue Diamond kept muttering and whispering to her Pearl as her sisters looked on with worry. “Just focus, my Pearl, we are getting a healer in here soon. Hold on for a little bit longer,” Blue Diamond cooed.

Blue was convulsing in her palm trying desperately to stay in this world because she knew that once she retreated in her gem it would be over. One particularly bad pulse lead to more cracks being formed in her left arm resulting in it shattering off. Blue gasped in pain feeling bits of her physical form disintegrate off of her and out of existence.

Blue Diamond became more panicked when this happened her eyes darting to the door and winced at Blue’s cry of pain, “No Pearl. You are not allowed to shatter. That is a direct order from your Diamond,” she said in a strained firm voice trying to keep her Pearl and herself together.

Soon after that a Rose Quartz was found and brought in quickly. Blue Diamond gently placed Blue down to be healed by the Quartz. The Rose Quartz cried on Blue’s gem and it began to close up and become whole, even the powdery dust in her gem began to harden mostly back to its original solid state. After her gem was healed however Blue still trembled, her pain not fully going away especially where her left arm should be connected to her body. “Are you alright, Pebble?” Blue Diamond asked Blue softly. Blue got up from the ground and nodded still shaking. “Why are you still shaking then?”

“Afraid,” Blue answered in a half truth.

Blue Diamond picked her up again in one hand and stroked Blue’s head lightly with the other and smiled, “You shouldn’t be, my Pearl. I will never let you shatter.”

“I know,” Blue smiled back at her, even with that horrifying implication.  

Blue Diamond placed Blue on her shoulder and turned back to her sisters who were watching the scene quietly. “Thank you Pink, for allowing me to use one of your gems and I apologize for my shouting White, it was uncalled for,” Blue Diamond said.

“It’s no problem, Blue as long as you’re happy,” Pink Diamond replied honestly while White just stayed quiet clearly unhappy with her.

“It was lovely seeing you all, but I think that our little get together has come to an end,” Yellow Diamond said breaking the small silence. The four Diamonds nodded to each other and three of them left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn this is a blast from the fucking past. This was part of a Blue Pearl fic that I started and dropped because it was boring, but I'll put the more interesting parts here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is connected to the last chapter.

Very long Ago

Four Diamonds stood together on a high cliff and looked out to the barren planet before them as the sun started to descend from the sky. The planet that they are on had no name and there is dirt, dust, and shattered remains of pale gemstones littering the ground.  

“What do you think happened down there?” said the Yellow Diamond to the others. Yellow Diamond was wearing thick full golden armor that looked similar to her outfit in the present and a helmet that covered the sides of her head, forehead, and chin. She held a gleaming circular shield in her right hand and a sharp lance in the left.

“I’m not certain. Although, for now the commotion seems to have relented,” said White Diamond. She was dressed in a similar suit of armor as Yellow Diamond’s but silver in color along with a silver shield. Her weapon was a thick sword made to over power a foe and puncture any of their defenses. 

“Heh. I can’t wait to battle whatever caused all those shards,” said Pink Diamond with a smirk. She wore little armor compared to her sisters looking like an Earth Amazonian warrior rather than a knight. Her shield looked more wooden in appearance and was an oval shape at the bottom and near the top had three spikes and her weapon was a curved barbed hook.

“You shouldn’t say that Pink, in the last battle your physical form got pierced,” said Blue Diamond in a voice softer than the other three. She was dressed in chainmail looking headpiece that went down to her chest to cover her Gem. The rest of her blue armor was in segments to cover her arms and legs. She had no shield only a sturdy axe that had an axe head on one side and a pickaxe on the other. 

Pink gave Blue Diamond a toothy grin, “It’s not like it hurt much. Plus that's the fun of the battle you already know you’re going to win.”

White raised a brow, “You gain pleasure from getting stabbed?”

“Like I said, that's the fun.”

Yellowed rolled her eyes, “Nice to know you take these battles so seriously. We should stay up here for a cycle and make our way down the cliff when the light returns. You never know what kind of advantage those savage beasts could have.”

As soon as they were sure no more gems were going to come and attack them they all sat down for the night ahead. Though they could still see in the darkness their vision was compromised and they knew from experience that it was better to just stay put and wait out the night. They each took turns resting their physical forms while the other three watched until morning. 

The next day storm clouds started to roll in and wind began to stir up dust. From the sky came a mixture of liquid acid and small pellets of solid mercury. Small for a Diamond, about as big as a toaster to humans. Due to the wind the dust and pellets moved and spun with a high velocity that could shatter gemstones if one was not careful. Though most of the time they were an annoyance. “OW!” Yellow yelled as one of the mercury pellets hit her in the arm. “By stars! One day I will find a way to get rid of this stupid weather!”

Pink snorted but soon coughed from taking in dust, “What do you think you are? Controller of the world? I’d like to see that.”

The acid was becoming too concentrated and it started to sting forcing them to stay down. Not only that but the wind was getting faster and the dust to cloud more of their vision causing them to lose sight of each other. Blue Diamond tried to call out for her sisters, but as soon as she stood and opened her mouth a strong gust of wind blew her back and choked her cry for help as she fell down the cliff they were perched on. 

She stayed down until the storm subsided and dug herself out of the sediment on top of her. “Ugh. That was awful,” Blue Diamond muttered.

“Blue! Blue!” Pink yelled from the top of the cliff.

“Down here, Pink!” Blue Diamond yelled back.

Pink looked down over the cliff at her sister and blinked, “How the heck did you get down there? You’re okay, right?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I got knocked down here by the wind.”

“Alright. Just stay put. I gotta help White and Yellow dig themselves out of the dirt and mercury. We’ll meet you down there later.”

“Have fun with them,” Blue Diamond said playfully.

“Oh, I will,” Pink said sarcastically, “But Blue, stay safe you don’t know what's down there. We’ll be down as soon as we can.”

Blue Diamond smiled, “Can do, Pink.”

They gave each other a nod and Pink disappeared from view to dig out their sisters. Blue Diamond sat down and lightly put her back to the edge of the cliff as she looked out to the planet. It was pretty much the same as before only the shards of pale gems that were there were covered by the sediment stirred up by the storm. The landscape was no longer flat either the wind made mounds, drifts, and valleys. A few puddles of acid also formed in the ground.

_ This is surprisingly nice. _ Blue Diamond sat in silence and took in all of the changes in landscape. The acid even caused rock structures to form they were small compared to her, but given time they could become something great.  _ I wonder if they are made primarily out of mercury or-oh stars! One of them are moving! _

One of the small dirt mounds near her began to stir and Blue Diamond summoned her axe in preparation. It didn’t matter that the dirt pomf was only as big as her hand Ammolites always travel in groups. One if not taken out quickly could alert the whole pack. 

Blue Diamond lifted her axe up and was ready to smash the pile of dirt when an pale blue arm broke out of the shell. Blue Diamond lowered her axe as the small creature started to crawl out of the cacoon. 

It shook itself off to get rid of the dirt on its form to reveal that it was covered in light blue glistening feathers on its chest and abdomen stopping at its legs. The creature had deep blue hair that framed its clear blue eyes and light blue skin that was similar to her own only it was sparkling in the sun. Instead of a glittering blue diamond on her chest it had a smooth pale white stone that was like the gem shards that were on the ground before. It had other plumage as well some in it’s hair, on the back of it’s arm, and hanging down it’s waist like a skirt. It looked around and finally noticed Blue Diamond was there and froze then it made a ‘cheep’ sound and tried to hid behind the pile of dirt it came out of.

Blue Diamond was curious of the small being that was shaking behind a small pile of dirt because usually any other semi-sentient thing her and her sisters had come across would attack them on sight. “Hello, little creature. Um. How are you?” Blue Diamond tried. The thing just kept shaking in fright. Blue Diamond dissipated her weapon and got down on her knees and layed down so she was on the new gem’s level. As softly as she could she said, “I’m not going to harm you, small one.”

Her shaking dissolved into shivers and it looked up to Blue Diamond from behind the mound still scared of the large gem. The small gem looked around to see if there was any other threats and turned back to Blue Diamond. It tilted its head in a curious manner and made another ‘cheep’ sound at her. Blue Diamond smiled, “Can you speak, little pebble?”

This time it made a ‘chirp’ sound and then stood up straight and came out from behind the pile of dirt. It looked like it was going to make more sounds when it spied some of the grains of sand that came off of Blue Diamond when she brushed herself off. The gem walked up to her and went around Blue Diamond picking up the small grains hastily. Blue Diamond sat up and sat on her legs and watched the gem circle around her.

“You are an old little creature,” Blue Diamond muttered to herself. She spent a few more minutes going around her and collecting more sand and then looked up to Blue Diamond once more. “Yes?” Blue Diamond asked her. 

“Chirp!” it said happily presenting the handful of sand to her. 

Blue Diamond wasn’t sure why the gem was proudly presenting the sand to her, but it looked so happy in doing so. So Blue Diamond just smiled and said, “That’s very nice, Pebble.”

The gem was satisfied with her answer and took the sand into her gem for safe keeping. She continued to stare up at Blue Diamond intensely until she hopped up on her lap and started to climb up to her shoulder using her surprisingly sharp nails to do so. The gem lost its footing and almost fell off of her, but Blue Diamond caught it in her hand and placed it on her shoulder. Then it started to clean her face off of the dirt and sand that got on her. After that it went under Blue Diamond’s chainmail headpiece and into her hair. 

“Blue! I just finished digging out team anger,” Pink yelled down to Blue Diamond, “We’re going to start to scale the cliff. You doing okay?”

“No hostile activity down here. Although I did find something interesting,” Blue Diamond said back. 

“Can’t wait!”

Blue Diamond watched her sisters climb down the cliff carefully and relaxed a bit from the feeling of the gem in her hair cleaning out all the sand and grime that managed to get in it. 

“That was generally unpleasant,” White said.

“The storm, being buried, or scaling the cliff?” Pink said playfully.

“All of it,” White responded flatly. 

“So Blue, what interesting thing did you find?” Yellow asked her.

“Oh, it's very delightful,” Blue said. Her sisters looked to her expectedly and Blue Diamond put her hand out to her hair and helmet and said, “You can come out, Pebble.”

The other Diamonds watched intensely as a small creature came out of their sister’s mane and onto her hand. “What is that thing?” Yellow asked Blue Diamond.

“I’m not sure. It came out of the ground near me and it is very friendly.”

“And you decided to let it into your hair,” White said clearly disgusted. Blue Diamond felt a little less happy at her sister’s comment 

Pink took noticed and said, “Oh stuff it, White. I think she’s rather cute.”

“She? Look at it. It’s gem isn’t the same as ours and it looks so much weaker. It’s probably related to those savage Ammonites. Assuming that that thing can not speak as well,” White said. 

“She can speak, just in little cheeps and chirps. I like her,” Blue Diamond said annoyed at White. Blue Diamond started scratching the strange gem’s head and that caused her to make a happy cheeping sound and Blue and Pink Diamond smiled at this. 

“Why do you think she was here?” Pink asked Blue Diamond.

“I’m not sure. If White is correct about her being related to Ammonites then she should be in a group.” Blue Diamond responded. 

“It doesn't matter just put it down wherever you got it and let's keep on moving,” Yellow said impatiently. 

“I think it matters,” Blue Diamond said with a frown. She turned her attention to the gem in her hand and asked, “What were you doing here, Pebble?”

The gem got the sand out of her gem and held up a handful and made more small noises. “It can’t understand you. It’s probably unintelligent,” White said in the background.

Blue Diamond promptly ignored her and asked again. This time the gem put some of the sand in her mouth and swished it around. White let out an ignored ‘ew’ as she was doing this and soon after the gem spit out a round white stone similar to the one grafted on her chest. “You needed the sand to make more of you?” Blue questioned. The gem nodded and took the smaller stone into her own to store it. 

“It can make more of itself. If it can do that then why is this thing alone?” Yellow asked warily.

“Where are the rest of those stones then, Pebble?” Blue Diamond asked. The gem sadly gestured to the ground below them and then pointed out in the direction opposite of the cliff.  “Then those shards from before,” Blue Diamond trailed off looking around. They sat in silence for a moment until Blue Diamond looked back at the gem and said, “We are heading that way too. Would you like to join?”

The gem made an excited cheep and puffed out its plumage in happiness causing a flash of bright light to be reflected off of her feathers. “That thing is your responsibility. Don’t cry when it gets smashed,” White grumbled knowing no matter what she said Blue Diamond would take the small gem with them. 

 

“Blue! Shut that thing of yours up I can’t hear myself think,” White Diamond said irritably. It had been a few cycles since the Diamond’s started traveling with the new gem and White Diamond was getting annoyed of its presence. 

“She’s not even talking that loud, White,” Blue Diamond said patiently as Pebble sat on her shoulder and babbled in her ear.

“Those sounds that it makes isn't speech. It’s just making random noises,” White retorted.

“Pretty sure that's what our speech is too, White. Just a collection of sounds that we give meaning to. I bet she’s just speaking in her language,” Pink said joining the conversation.

White narrowed her eyes, “It’s just noise to us and it’s annoying.”

Pebble stopped talking in Blue Diamond’s ear and sat quietly on her shoulder. Blue Diamond frowned, “You don’t need to listen to her, Pebble. Keep talking I like hearing your sounds.”

Pebble smiled and continued chittering. White Diamond gave a groan of annoyance and the other three smiled at her displeasure. Soon Pebble started to make ‘cooing’ sounds mixed in to her chittering and chirps. She focused on the cooing sounds and they started to shape into different sounds altogether. “I’m going to have to start to agree with White here, Blue. She just keeps making the same sounds over and over again,” Pink Diamond said rubbing her head.

“Ca-coo. Ca-hoo. Ca-hoo,” Pebble repeated. 

“She seems to be trying hard to figure something out each sound is a little different every time,” Blue Diamond responded, “Keep going, Pebble.”

Pebble continued on with that noise for another cycles. “Ca-hoo. Ba-hoo. Ca-hoo.”

“Blue please, make it be quiet,” Yellow Diamond said.

“Ba-hoo. Ba-hoo. Ba-hoo.”

Blue Diamond winced, “While I admit it is getting a bit grating to listen to there must be a reason behind her behavior.”

The White, Pink, and Yellow Diamond let the gem continue for another few cycles of travelling. “Bhoo. Bhoo. Bhoo.”

Finally they couldn’t take it anymore. “BLUE!” Three Diamonds yelled.

“Blhoo. Blhoo. Bloo,” Pebble said. She paused for a moment liking how that set came out and flew off of Blue Diamond shoulder and landed in front of her. She fanned out her feathers showing them all in a bowing motion and let out a strong, “Bloo!”

The four Diamonds paused for a moment. 

“Did it just…”

“Was that what it was trying to…”

“Oh stars it’s learning…”

Blue Diamond was the last to say anything and when Pebble looked up from he bow she saw the Diamond’s big smile, “That was lovely. Look at that White, she can speak like us! She must have gotten it when you three yelled my name. Do you think that I could teach her the whole language?” Blue Diamond said looking at her sister's excitedly with stars in her eyes.

“What if it becomes too smart?” White Diamond said with worry.

“Oh no,” Pink Diamond started rolling her eyes, “A thing that is ten percent our size who has shown zero aggression and seems to be the only intelligent thing besides us around will learn how to communicate efficiently. The horror.”

“I agree with White, we should smash it before it becomes a threat,” said Yellow Diamond.

“No, you two are being ridiculous,” Blue Diamond said calmly. She bent down and wrote ‘Blue’ in the sand in front of Pebble. “I will help you learn to speak our language, little Pebble. Though for now let’s just stay quiet on our travels.

Pebble nodded and flew back to Blue Diamond’s shoulder and nestled back into her hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, when I wrote this I though Pink Diamond was kinda like the leader and Blue Diamond was the 'youngest' emotionally. I really missed the mark on that one. The idea was that organic gems are more primitive type gems that are more like animals like pearls, corals, ammonites stuff like that.


End file.
